


День, когда в наших душах погас Свет

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Philosophy, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы потеряли многое, но оправлялись и вновь шли в бой. А теперь нас лишили главной ценности, составлявшей всю нашу жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День, когда в наших душах погас Свет

_There are survivors_  
_They’re coming home_

— Сегодня мы отвоюем у зергов нашу родину! Сегодня мы вернемся домой! — Артанис, молодой Иерарх, внушал в сердца своего народа надежду — и тогда, когда он открыл истинную цель создания столь мощной армии, уважение и любовь к нему возросли до небывалых высот.

_They float in darkness_  
_They’re not alone_

Огромные золотистые корабли дрейфовали по орбите Айура, дожидаясь сигнала к началу атаки. Золотая Армада — одна из невероятно больших флотилий, когда-либо видимых этой галактикой. Вероятно, она смогла бы даже раз и насвегда уничтожить зергов — однако не это было ее целью. Пока. Но не существовало бы Армады без тех, кто скрывался в тени долгие тысячелетия...

_Now here they come_

Теперь же они пришли обратно. Все вместе, светлые и темные, объединенные в Дэлаам. Они вместе построят новый мир, общий для всех фракций.

_Now hear they come_  
_Now they will be received_

Теперь все изменится.

_No one could outrun the crash_

Первые отряды были десантированы на поверхность Айура, дабы создать точки телепортации остальных войск. И битве было положено начало.

_It was all reduced to rubble_  
_And then again to ash_

 

Сердца протоссов болезненно сжимались при виде уничтоженных городов — их восстановления заняло бы долгие годы и даже десятилетия.

_To the blinding burning light_  
_It’s no use to fight_  
_There’s no one out there_

 

Запустение. Смерть. Кости тех, у кого не было возможности спастись. Гнев; ярость захлестывала разумы, придавая силы и храбрость. С каждым часов зергов становилось все меньше — и близился момент, когда их не останется совсем.

_There was no signal from where you were_  
_All failed contact, no life disturbed_

Некоторые отряды встречали чудом уцелевших выживших — удивительно, что они смогли выжить на окутанной хаосом планете. Страх, а после и невероятное облегчение окутали эфир: их страдания и этот кошмар, длившийся долгие годы, окончены.

_Hovering above gravity’s lure_

 

А с Шакураса продолжали приходить корабли — появляясь через гиперпространство и, тем самым, увеличивая объединенную силу Золотой Армады.

_We have the force to fight!_  
_We have the blinding light!_  
_We have the will to win!_  
_Forever we’ll defend!_

Несколько дней прошло в бесконечных попытках стереть отвратительный вирус, исказивший лик планеты; и когда до победы оставались лишь считанные часы, в Кхале раздался одинокий крик.

_Knocking out the sun_  
_With a runaway transmission_

С планеты в далекие глубины космоса был послан один-единственный сигнал, ставший новым началом конца. Земля разверзлась — и из проломов на протоссов хлынула волна тварей, своим существованием отрицавшая устои вселенной. Гибриды.

_A force that can’t be heard_  
_Coming in louder than words!_

 

Их нельзя было почувствовать. Их было почти невозможно уничтожить. И гибриды на полную пользовались этим, убивая все на своем пути. Атаки наземных отрядов Дэлаам всегда терпели неудачи, и в лучшем случае выживало лишь несколько тамплиеров. Остальных заражали, убивали на месте или наносили ранения, оттаскивая потом в проломы.  
Но самым страшным был тот факт, что некоторые протоссы вставали на сторону отвратительных тварей. Неожиданно, прямо в бою или даже на кораблях, саботируя работу последних или вовсе уничтожая их изнутри.

_We have the force to fight_  
_We have the blinding light_

 

Кхала, тысячелетиями существуя для Кхалаи в виде путеводной нити, объединяя разумы и души всех протоссов, была осквернена даже не Пустотой, а Тьмой, всепоглощающей и уничтожающей любую надежду на благополучный исход.

_A war is more than heard_  
_Coming in louder than words!_

 

Невероятно мощная сущность, та, которая и посылала гибридов в атаку, та, которая искажала разумы невинных, открыла себя. Абсолютно черное нечто вырвалось из глубин Айура и взвилось в небо, направляясь к дивным золотым кораблям.

_Louder!_

 

Взрыв.  
Ей — ему — было достаточно лишь слегка коснуться обшивки своим телом, как тут же яркие голубые и зеленые линии гасли, и судно фактически самоуничтожалось.  
Потери.  
Одновременно уходили в забвение тысячи тысяч жизней тех, кто еще несколько часов назад верил в счастливый конец.  
Крики. Болезненное осознание того, что если не разорвать связь с Кхалой — то их раса потеряет половину ныне существующего населения.

Отдан приказ. Те, кто мог услышать, незамедлительно бросились исполнять его.

_Louder!_

 

Крики. Затихающие, ибо все больше протоссов отказывались от того блага, того священного союза, в который они беспрекословно верили.  
Того, что составляло основу их общества.

_Louder!_

 

Теперь все действительно изменится. Ничто больше не будет таким, как раньше.

И Артанис, стоя на коленях, смотря на отблески взрывов в небе, на падающие остатки кораблей, будет проклинать этот день. День, когда в душах миллионов погас Свет.


End file.
